This invention relates generally to a process for controlling aluminum concentrations in membrane chlor-alkali cell brine. More specifically, this invention relates to the system by which aluminum is removed from the brine by concentrating it in the calcium chloride production system.
In a membrane cell chlor-alkali plant the membrane usable life is directly related to the quality of the brine employed in the membrane cells. These brines are typically alkali metal halide brines that are concentrated solutions which are prepared by dissolving the alkali metal halide in water or a less concentrated aqueous brine solution. However, this preparation naturally produces impurities in the brine that must be strictly controlled in order to guarantee membrane life. The impurities can vary in both types and concentration depending on the source of the alkali metal halide or salt. Typical brine solutions contain significant concentrations of calcium, magnesium, iron, and silica as impurities. Lower concentrations of complex-forming elements such as aluminum, zinc, tin, and lead are also present. Aluminum has been determined to be an extremely harmful impurity affecting membrane life. The normal aluminum concentration limit established by membrane manufacturers for brine is 60 parts per billion (ppb) in the feed brine.
Other sources of aluminum contamination, besides the alkali metal halide salt, include the make-up calcium chloride, the make-up water, soda ash, the primary filter media, the filter aid, hydrochloric acid, and sodium hydroxide. These are all present as components at various stages in the chlor-alkali production cycle. Minimizing the amount of aluminum contaminant that enters the brine system as feed is critical to controlling the overall aluminum contaminant concentration in the brine system. This is especially significant since once aluminum enters the brine system and becomes soluble, it is extremely difficult to remove from the solution. A number of different processes have been used to attempt to control the aluminum concentration in alkali metal brines. One process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,057, issued May 22, 1984 to P. P. Kelly. This reference discloses the acidification of concentrated alkali metal halide brine to a pH of between 2.0 and 3.0 to convert the aluminum present to the soluble A.sup.+3 form. The acidic brine is in contact with a strong macroreticular cationic chelating resin to remove the dissolved aluminum ions at negative hydroxyl sites on the resin. In this process, hydrogen ions from the acid compete with the aluminum ions for the negative hydroxyl sites on the resin. The neutralization of these hydroxyl sites with hydrogen ions makes the resin less effective for aluminum ion removal and requires frequent regeneration of the resin and significant additional costs.
Alternate processes which stabilize aluminum as solid particles of an aluminum-silica complex are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,665 and 4,618,403 issued to D. L. Fair et al. In these references, the brine is maintained at a pH in the range of 4-12 to prevent aluminum from dissolving. The solid particles of the aluminum complex are removed from the spent brine by suitable processes, such as filtration.
However, these prior processes do not address the gradual increase in the concentration of aluminum that occurs within the brine that eventually requires a treatment for removal to avoid an aluminum storehouse effect caused by layers of quickly dissolving aluminum attaching to insoluble particles present in the brine system.
These problems are solved in the process of the present invention which removes aluminum from an alkali metal halide brine in a closed-loop membrane cell chlor-alkali brine system in the calcium chloride feed stream.